


If Found

by Merfilly



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-04
Updated: 2012-03-04
Packaged: 2017-11-01 02:26:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/350927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prowl handles things</p>
            </blockquote>





	If Found

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ShiroProwl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiroProwl/gifts).



If asked, Prowl said only he recorded the data properly, on why he did the majority of the after battle reports.

If seen doing it, Prowl told the others that Ratchet and his odd assortment of 'medics' had more important things to do than run diagnostics on the parts of the Ark that had been restored.

If cornered on the matter, Prowl said he wasn't trying to argue sense into Prime's helm when others would not, but that he was merely raising logical objections.

Prowl never lacked for the tastier energon brews, courtesy of those he saved from those duties.


End file.
